Megamans Experience
by Kida-Motou
Summary: This is about a mysterious new girl named Kida who just moved to DenTech city and owns her own PET
1. Introductions

Lan Hikari grumbled loudly as Megaman yelled for him to get up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at the clock, only to see that he had less than five minutes to get dressed and get to school. "Aw man!" he yelled as he ran to the bathroom at full speed, emerging about two minutes later.  
Megaman laughed as Lan picked up the PET and shoved it in its holder while he roller bladed out of the house. "I'm a Net Navi, Lan, I can't just shove you outta your bed!"  
"Yell louder!" Lan panted.  
  
-----  
  
Lan slid into the classroom just as the last bell rang. His teacher looked down at him. "Lan, this is the fifth time this month you've showed up nearly late! Please try to set your alarm clock a bit earlier" she scowled, scribbling his name off of the absent list.  
He nodded sleepily as he sat down next to Malu, resting his head and arms on the desktop.  
The teacher sighed. "Now as I was saying, we have a new student joining us today, class. Please give a warm welcome to Kidaria Navi."  
A dark, shoulder-length haired girl stepped up next to the teacher, her apparent family badge imprinted on the black bandana around her head. A few of the boys next to Lan whispered to each other, "She's pretty cute." The teacher continued. "Now, Kidaria, please tell us about yourself."  
She looked up from the floor that she had been looking down at, and her electric blue eyes shone. More of the boys whispered, and Lan looked up to see what they were making such a big deal out of and saw her. 'Wow! She has really cool eyes!' he thought, suddenly interested in what this girl had to say.  
She began slowly. "Please, call me Kida, ma'am. Uhm, my dad's a scientist and an engineer, my mom is a doctor and is still working where I used to live. Den-Tech City seems like a very nice place so far."  
The teacher nodded. "Thank you, Kida. You may take a seat and we'll get started." The girl picked up a book bag, and walked to the back corner of the room.  
  
-----  
  
As the day went on, Lan kept looking back at this Kida girl, and saw a tear roll down her cheek. He watched her, confused. "What's she so sad about-?"  
A soft voice came from his side. "Lan, she has a PET. I'll go talk to her Net Navi and see what's the matter."  
Lan nodded, and Megaman emailed himself over to the new girl's PET.  
  
-----  
  
Megaman looked around the seemingly empty area. "Hello? Hey, is anybody here?"  
There was no immediate reply, but after a short moment his reply came. "Yeah, just a sec." A female Net Navi stepped out, and Megaman looked her over quickly. She kind of looked like him, in the aspect that she had dark hair and the colors of her outfit were blue and black, however, her outfit was different. Her hair at the base of her helmet looked similar to Kida's, and she had brown eyes. The same badge as Kida's headband was imprinted on her chest, upon a shirt that ended midriff, with a black shirt covering her stomach. She had a thick belt that came to a point in the middle, which obviously held the skirt she wore. The skirt wrapped around her waist, and split completely down the sides, the front side much thinner then the backside. She blinked at him. "Hiya, what's your name?"  
Megaman blinked also, and replied. "Hey! I'm Megaman, what about you?" He reached out his hand for her to shake.  
"Xion. Nice ta meetcha, Megaman." She shook his hand. "I take it that you're one of the classes' Net Navis?"  
He nodded. "Yeah. Lan Hikari's." He showed her the uplink.  
"Oh! I saw him earlier. He seems nice enough."  
He nodded again. "Yeah he is. We noticed that Kida was crying, and we wondered if we could help?"  
"Kida? Yeah, she's been crying nonstop for days. Earlier today she was worried that she would start when they were making introductions, and I'm glad she didn't."  
Megaman blinked. "Why is she so sad?"  
Xion sighed. "Kida's always had to move around a lot. As soon as she makes friends in one area, they move again." She looked up at Kida, then back to Megaman. "It's been tough, for all of us."  
"I can imagine. Hey, I've got an idea" He snapped his fingers. "Have Kida wait by the fountain at the park after school."  
She smiled and nodded. "Sure"  
He grinned and waved, "See ya then, Xion!" as he disappeared back to Lan's PET.  
  
-----  
  
Lan looked around the park fountain as he approached. "Hello?"  
Kida turned around and looked at him. "Hi" she stood up and plugged her hands in her pockets. "Thought you weren't coming."  
He sighed. "Sorry about being late, she kept me after class and lectured me on the importance of being on time."  
She laughed weakly. "Don't worry, I'm not fond of mornings either."  
He grinned at getting her to finally crack a smile. "So do you want to come over to my house to watch a movie?"  
She nodded. "Sure!" She roller bladed over to him.  
  
-----  
  
As Kida sat down on Lan's couch and he popped the movie in, the two's Net Navis were conversing on stands on his coffee table. Lan sat down next to her and munched on some popcorn. "So you've had to move a lot, huh?"  
Kida sipped her pop, and nodded. "Yeah. Dad's business calls for a lot of moving around from place to place, but I think we're actually staying this time."  
"I've got an idea." Lan said, taking the movie out. "Let's watch this at your house."  
She blinked. "Sure, if you want to."  
  
-----  
  
Lan stared around at the apartment he was in. "Wow! This place is awesome!"  
Kida blushed, tossing her backpack on the table. "Yeah. Mom and Dad are hardly ever home, so I've got this place to myself." Megaman was looking around like Lan, and Xion giggled. He looked over at her and blushed.  
Lan blinked and sat down on a stool at the kitchen. "So what company does your Dad work in?"  
"Well, you know these?" she held up her PET and Xion waved at Lan.  
"Yeah?"  
"My dad invented them."  
He nearly spit out his pop. "Are you serious?!"  
She nodded, and pushed the movie in. "Yup. Dad's a really great inventor."  
  
-----  
  
Lan lied in his bed back at home after spending hours at Kida's house. She was even richer than Yai was! Megaman looked down at him. "Hey Lan, you still awake?"  
"Xion. That name sounds so familiar."  
Megaman nodded. "It should! In almost all Net Navi fanbooks, there're always articles about a Net Battle prodigy. They've been winning almost all the tournaments that they've ever been entered in! Xion was the first Net Navi ever created!"  
Lan sat up straight. "-THAT- Xion? I always thought Xion was a guy! C'mon Megaman, you can't be serious about that innocent girl being a Net Battle Champion! There's no way!"  
Megaman shrugged. "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, Lan. Besides, they look strong to me, and they trust each other."  
Lan lied back down again, resting his head on his hands. "I guess you're right."  
"They were cu-"Megaman started, and stopped, blushing. "They seem strong to me."  
Lan raised his eyebrow at Megaman, rolling over to face him. "You've blushed more in the past few hours then you have ever before." 


	2. The Story Unfolds

While Megaman slept, Lan had gotten up and was instant messaging a friend he had met earlier on a Net Navi fansite. He typed in slowly, as he was really tired. "It's weird though. This new girl comes to school for one day, and it turns out she's rich and a really talented Net Battler!"  
The IM returned his reply. "Wow. That's awesome! What about that Roll girl you were talking about?"  
"I have no idea. I thought for sure that Megaman had a thing for her, but now I don't know a thing about it. I just hope that nothing weird will happen."  
The reply came again. "You said her name was Kida Navi, and her PET is Xion?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. It says here that they've been Net Battling for quite a while now. Holy cow! They've also won ever tournament they have ever been entered in!"  
Lan yawned and looked at the clock, seeing it was nearly 3 A.M. "But what should I do about Roll and Malu?"  
"No clue, buddy. Relationships have never been my thing."  
Lan sighed. "Okay, thanks anyways. Hey, I'm gonna go to sleep. See ya tomorrow."  
"Yup."  
Lan shut off his computer and lied down on his bed.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, back at his 'friends' house, a man with light blonde hair was grinning. "So, the little 'hero' has a weak spot, does he? Well, I'm sure we can take care of that, can't we, Demonman?"  
A voice came from his PET. "Of course we can."  
  
-----  
  
The next day, Lan woke up groggily and looked at his clock. "Awww man!!!" Once again, he was going to be late. Megaman waved to him cheerily. "Good morning, Lan!" Lan stared at him while pulling his shirt over his head. "Did you even –TRY- to wake me up this morning?"  
"I do every morning, Lan, you just never listen!"  
Lan sighed and shoved the PET in its holder as he ran out the door. "Remind me to turn up your volume before I go to bed."  
  
-----  
  
The day passed as slowly as ever. Lan was told repeatedly that he should go to bed earlier, but he didn't pay much attention. As he walked outside with Kida, he met his group.  
"Kida, I'd like you to meet Malu, Dex, and Yai. There's one more guy but I think he had to go home early today."  
Kida nodded to them all. "It's very nice to meet you!"  
Meanwhile, in their PETs, Megaman was introducing Xion to the others. "Xion, this is Roll, Gutsman, Glide, and Iceman I guess you'll meet later."  
Roll said her hello, but she kept watching Megaman to see his reactions. In all honesty, she was used to being the only girl, and having all the guys' attention. Now, she was going to have to share that, and that was not something she looked forward to.  
Glide was next to speak. "Xion, I believe I have read about you. You were the first Net Navi created, weren't you?"  
She blushed and scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah, that's me."  
Gutsman stared. "First, ever?"  
"Yup. That's right."  
Glide spoke again. "What is your battling style?"  
Xion shrugged. "Kida and I change our battle style constantly. That way, when we're in a battle where people know about our battle style for one tournament, they are completely surprised when we pull out a different one."  
Megaman nodded. "That's a really good strategy."  
Yai put her hands on her hip and looked at a nearby clock. "I would love to stay and get all close, buddy-buddy style, but we have to practice Net Battles. Kida, you wanna come?"  
Lan nodded. "Of course she wants to come, Yai-"  
Kida answered as well. "No, I'm sorry, I can't."  
Everyone, including Lan, stared at her. Lan spoke first. "Wait, I thought you wanted to-"  
"I'm sorry, Lan. I can't right now. Uhm, if you all want to come to my apartment later tonight, Lan'll show you where it is. I'll see you soon!" She jogged off towards the direction of the park.  
  
-----  
  
Later on, on the way to Yai's house so they could take the limo over to Kida's house, Lan was talking to Megaman.  
"I don't get it, Megaman, why wouldn't she want to Net Battle if she wins all of these tournaments and things? Wouldn't you think she would jump at the chance to Net Battle?"  
Megaman shrugged. "I don't know, Lan. I would've thought that too. But Xion got as hasty as Kida did when Yai mentioned Net Battles."  
"You don't think she's going to start being in Net City Battles, do you?"  
"I guess she might be, but seeing as how she reacted today, I don't think she would."  
Lan sighed and put his hands behind his head. "Megaman, girls are very complicated."  
Megaman laughed. "Yeah they are."  
Lan stepped through Yai's front gates, and they left again (in a pink Limo) a few minutes later.  
  
-----  
  
Kida smiled and greeted them all as they stepped into her house. Everyone, besides Yai of course, was as taken aback at the apartment as Lan was. There was a huge screen set up to a PET outlet, like the one at their hangout. Xion was already jacked into it. She waved to them all. "Hiya everybody!"  
Lan grinned. "Alright! Jack in, Megaman. Power up!"  
"Jack in, Roll. Power up!"  
"Jack in, Glide. Power up!"  
"Jack in, Iceman. Power up!"  
Their five Net Navis stood and looked around the area that they were in. Megaman stared. "Whoa."  
Xion nodded, and Megaman noticed her outfit had changed. "This is the environment system. It's the same basic technology as Net City. For instance, this is the rain forest environment. And now." She blinked and it changed. "This is the Arctic environment." Iceman looked so happy, he could have cried.  
Malu blinked at Xion and Megaman. "Wait, Xion, wasn't your outfit different?"  
Kida blinked at Malu, and looked at Xion from the couch. "Huh? Oh yeah. My dad taught me a lot about Net Navis when he first made them, and now I can almost make a complete one by myself, but I'm best at outfit design, so I change Xion's a lot. The outfit you saw earlier is her battle outfit. This one is her favorite."  
Xion looked down at the jeans and T-shirt she was wearing. "This is my 'Relax-at-home' outfit." She looked up and saw Megaman looking at her appreciatively, and blush. She giggled, and Roll looked as if daggers were coming out of her eyes.  
Kida stood up. "Oh. Almost forgot." She opened the door to the kitchen and piles of food to munch on were everywhere. "Now, what do you guys want to do?"  
Dex ran into the kitchen. "EAT!"  
The others laughed nervously. Lan grinned. "A movie sounds good. What'dya think, Megaman?"  
Megaman was talking to Xion, and nodded to Lan. "Sure thing! A movie sounds great."  
  
They all stayed over for quite a while, laughing and eating, and it seemed too soon that they had to leave.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Kida!"  
Kida and Xion waved to them all. "See you later!"  
Little did they know that they had been watched the entire time. "Yes, the girl is definitely Megaman's weak spot. Heh. Looks like I'll be able to take two birds with one stone."  
Demonman laughed. "Right." 


	3. FriendShip

As the others left her home, Kida looked at her Net Navi and sighed. 'I don't think Xion ever stopped looking at Mega Man, and I don't think Roll ever stopped glaring at Xion!' she thought grimly, 'Uhg, she had to pick a chosen one.'  
Xion looked back at Kida and blinked. "Kida? You okay?"  
"I'm fine Xion," she answered sharply.  
Xion blinked and put her hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa, what just happened here? Didn't you have fun?"  
Kida sighed. "I'm sorry, Xion. I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
"No worries. Still, is there something wrong?"  
She blinked and shook her head. "Nah, nothing that can be helped." The phone rang behind them. Kida picked it up quickly.  
"Hello, Navi residence. Oh, hi Dad."  
Xion watched her carefully.  
"I see. You can't go to the restaurant. Maybe we could do it tomorrow?"  
The Net Navi crossed her arms and listened as Kida's smile fell.  
"Oh, okay. No really, it's okay Dad, I understand. Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow morning. Bye Dad." She hung up the phone.  
"He can't make it?"  
Kida sat down again in front of her PET. "No. He can't for quite a while."  
Xion sighed, not even bothering to give Kida the usual 'He's-a-busy- man-Kida' speech. All of the sudden, the lights flickered off. Kida looked around. "Aw man, what now?"  
Xion looked around too. "I don't know. Nothing's wrong with the electricity-''  
There was a loud crash and Xion yelled "KIDA!" right before her PET was shut off.  
  
-----  
  
Lan woke up slowly, with Mega Man looking down at him. "Hey Lan, sleep good?"  
"Not really. I kept dreaming a really weird dream over and over."  
Mega Man blinked. "Really? What was it about?"  
Before Lan could speak, his mother called from downstairs. "Lan! Come here! Quick!"  
Lan grabbed the PET and jumped downstairs. "What? Is something wrong??"  
She turned up the TV. A young woman was giving an urgent report.  
"-Last night at approximately 11:55 at night, local billionaire Denton Navi's 9-year-old daughter, Kidaria Navi-," a picture of her popped up, "- was taken from their home on 13 Avenue. Kidaria's Net Navi, Xion, was the single witness. According to this Net Navi, Kidaria's friends had left her home about ½ an hour earlier, and Kidaria had just gotten off the phone with her father. The lights went off, while there was nothing wrong with the electricity, and the PET was forcibly shut off. The apartment was checked upon at noon today, and there are no signs of struggle. Local police are still searching the household. In other news-''  
Lan's mom looked up at him. Lan just kept staring at the TV. "What? How could that be? I was just over at her house. Me and Dex raced to see who could eat more marshmallows in 5 minutes! She gave Yai a manicure-!"  
Mega Man looked up at Lan. "Lan, this isn't your fault."  
"-I was Net Battling at 11:55! I could have been over there! Then maybe this wouldn't have happened!" He ran outside of his house and ran towards the park.  
His mom stood out their door. "Lan!" But he was gone.  
  
-----  
  
Mega Man watched Lan. "Lan, honest, this isn't your fault. What could you have done? You could have gotten hurt, or worse!"  
Lan looked up and blinked. "Mega Man, you're a GENIUS!"  
Mega Man blinked. "I am?" Lan stood up and tossed his PET in its holder, running off to Yai's house.  
  
-----  
  
Yai blinked at Lan. "A rescue mission? Lan, you can't be serious!"  
Malu nodded. "Lan, the police are taking care of this. They know what they're doing!"  
Lan nodded to them all. "Oh yeah, I'm serious. Look, the police don't know where to look, we do. Xion is the best chance we have of finding her."  
Dex sighed. "Look Lan, she's really cool. I can definitely agree with that. She even had those little chocolate balls that I love, but what good are we gonna do? We have to let the cops handle this."  
Tori nodded. "They're right, Lan."  
Lan stared in disbelief at his friends. "But, I, you-'' They stopped, and watched him. Lan stood up. "We would've done it for you! For any of you! I know you guys haven't gotten to know her as well as I have, but she's my friend, just like you all are. You don't have to help me, but it'll be a lot easier with all of you helping me. Please help."  
They sighed, and looked at each other. A few minutes later, Yai piped up. "Well, she –DID- do a nice job on my nails-''  
Dex nodded. "And she had my chocolate balls. Mmm I love those things!"  
They all agreed, and started making a plan. 


End file.
